User blog:OnlyShots/Kingdom Attack
Kingdom Attack! (Original Game!) Kingdom Attack! is a social deduction type card game. Games are usually 8-12 players, with each player getting a role with their own goal to achieve. There are 3 types of alignments: the Order, the Chaos, and the Neutrals. Each role has its own special abilities and attributes. There are many types of cards and quirks to this game. Once a role/faction has achieved its goal, the game will end in their victory. Draws may also be possible when no one faction/role has satisfied their win condition. Mechanics '-This game is played on a turn-based system. The starting player is the person who is King, and turn order follows in a clockwise manner the list on threads. One round means when all the players remaining have played their move once.' '-Everyone will know who the King is. There will always be at least one Politician/Civilian per game.' '-Everyone will start with 5 HP, besides the King who starts with 6. Once you hit 0, you die and your role will be revealed. You cannot heal past 5 HP.' '-Everyone will start with a total of 5 cards, besides the King who will start at 6. Everyone will start with at least one attacking card, one defense card not be Shield!, and one healing card not be Circle of Healing!. Card amount will vary based on the number of players. Naturally, more powerful cards will be more scarce.' '-Everyone will have an offhand, which is a one card space where you can protect a card in it. That card cannot be stolen or hidden from you. You may not trade that offhand card, and you may store an offhand card whenever you use your offhand card. Offhand space is part of your health, so you may only hold 4 cards in your hand and 1 card in your offhand.' '-At the end of your turn, you may only hold the same amount of cards in your hands as your HP unless you played a card that says otherwise. (Ex: You have 4 health, you can only hold 4 cards) If you end your turn with more cards than your HP, you will have to discard cards until you match your HP value with your card values.' '-At the end of your turn, you must draw. However, when a Bomb?! card is placed or if a player dies to an Arsonist, you may choose whether to draw or not. However, once 4 people in a row have chosen to not draw, the next player is forced to draw.' '-When starting a game, your range is 1, which means you can only attack people next to you with a normal Attack! Card. However, if you play a card like Bow!, your range stretches to 4 more people. As the game progresses, everyone’s range will naturally increase. The range will naturally increase by 1 every 10 rounds. Natural range increase will only happen twice in a game.' '-You may not block attacks caused by a blocking card. All attacks made by a unique card is not blockable.' '-Poison, Regeneration, Bleeding, and Burning effects take action at the beginning of a turn.' Special Mechanics The Roles Cards Current Card Count: 43 total cards. Miscellaneous Game Information Variations All Any: Self Explanatory. All Psychopaths: Everyone's a Pyschopath. FFA essentially. The abilities are randomly taken from other roles that are not in the game. "Daunting" ability is disabled for this gamemode. for extra chaos, allow it. Corruption: The King has a 25% chance of being evil. If the King ends up being evil, the Chaos will have to try to protect the King to their best efforts. The Chaos will know that the King is evil and the King will know all the Chaos members. In this case, the Goals of the Order and the Chaos switch. The Order will have to try their best to kill the Evil King, however, the Order will not know that the King is Evil. If the Evil King dies, the rest of the Chaos instantly die along with him. Traitors: People have a 25% chance of being on the opposite side. If the Chaos member is Order allied, they will not know the Chaos members. If an Order member is Chaos allied, they will also not know their original Chaos members. If a Chaos member stays one, they will know all original Chaos members. The neutrals will stay neutral. You will not know who your allies are....watch your back! Chat is disabled for this gamemode Previous Games Kingdom Attack 1.0: https://danganronparoleplaystuff.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:186880 Kingdom Attack 1.1: https://danganronparoleplaystuff.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:191667 If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave one below. I’m pretty sure I made a few mistakes here and there, so if you find any, let me know. Thanks! Category:Blog posts